


Bath Time

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Roman doesn't like baths.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Bath Time

“Do I  _ have _ to?” Roman asked petulantly.

“Maybe not, but it certainly helps,” Logan replied evenly.

“I feel stupid.”

“You only feel that way because you’re worried Virgil will see you. He won’t,” Logan said. “Come on, Remus already had his bath, and he’s undoubtedly waiting for you so the two of you can create stories together before bedtime.”

Roman sighed. “I still feel stupid,” he said, sitting in the bath.

Logan rolled his eyes. “You’re not stupid. You’re just getting your hair washed by someone who isn’t you for once. And you need to clean behind your ears better.”


End file.
